


Shiganshina Sweethearts

by colossalbertl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Based on a Tumblr Post, Connie Springer is a Little Shit, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute Bertolt Hoover, Cute Eren Yeager, Domestic Fluff, Dork Jean Kirstein, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Married Life, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reiner Braun Needs a Hug, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Shy Bertolt Hoover, Soft Reiner Braun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalbertl/pseuds/colossalbertl
Summary: These are the headcanons that I've posted on myTumblr. Head on over there if you want to request something. This will be updated each time I make more headcanons!These will all be SFW unless stated otherwise in the chapter notes.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: Attack on Titan Short Stories





	1. Dating Eren Yeager (Gender Neutral S/O!)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 Eren will be referred to as Older! Eren, and Season 1-3 Eren as Young! Eren. If it applies to both it will be shown as Older & Younger Eren.
> 
> Its probably gonna be a mix of canon au! headcanons, and modern au!

Older & Younger Eren is possessive over his s/o, feeling like he has to protect them from everything wrong with the world, sometimes that would also include keeping them in the dark from his plans.

Older & Younger Eren thinks his s/o is the best thing that could possibly happen to him. He just ADORES them beyond belief.

Younger Eren he would be obsessed with _Electric Love_ by BORNS when he first meets his s/o. It would remind him of how perfect they are and how lucky he had gotten when they agreed to date him. 

If Jean had a s/o at the same time that (younger) Eren did, they would have competitions with each other, trying to out brag each other. They tried to one up each other by trying to prove that their respective s/o’s were better. 

Older & Younger Eren would defiantly join the high school football team. Every game that his s/o attended, which was most of them, he’ll give them his spare jersey to wear during the game. 

Older & Younger Eren loves to see his s/o in over sized clothing, especially if it’s one of his shirts/sweatshirts/dress shirts. 

Even though it’s obvious that Eren is taken, girls would still go up to him and fawn over him.

Young Eren would be a lot clingier than Older Eren is.

When he and his s/o first started dating, Mikasa went up to his s/o and did that classic dad speech of: ‘you hurt his feelings/you hurt him, I hurt you/your feelings.” 

Eren didn’t know Mikasa did this, but when he found out he was so embarrassed by her.

_“Mikasa, you’re not my Mom! I can take care of myself!”_

Young Eren would stress out if he ever met his s/o’s parents. He wanted them to like him! They needed to approve of him! But Older Eren would be the definition of the meme, ‘she calls me Daddy too.’ He’d still want to give off a good first impression, but he wouldn’t be as freaked out about it if he was younger. 

Older Eren would be less interested in PDA than Younger Eren is. Younger Eren loves PDA because it probably be one of his first relationships and is excited to be loved on. 

Older Eren isn’t interested in it as much because he either a) had more relationships previously, or b) he and his s/o have been dating for a long time and don’t need to constantly be all over each other in public. It’s not like he is totally against it, but anything more intense than hand holding, leaning on one another, or chaste kisses/cheek kisses is a no for him. All the good stuff is saved for later ;).

If his s/o is tired from a long day at work, Older & Younger Eren would decorate their shared bedroom with ~romance~ mood candles to surprise them when they get home. Once his s/o came home, Eren ushered them to the bed, laying them face down on top of the comforter. He would straddle their waist gently, leaning over them to massage his s/o’s back and anything else that was sore or tense. 

Older & Younger Eren treats his s/o like royalty. 

Older Eren’s motivation during the events of S4 is his s/o. He wants them to have the freedom everyone outside of the walls gets, so he’ll stop at nothing to get it for them. They are the only one he doesn’t try and push away. He keeps his s/o at a safe distance to keep them out of harm, but doesn’t ignore them. He wants his s/o to have a wonderful life.

Young Eren daydreams about his future with his s/o after they defeat all of the Titans. He defiantly is the kind of guy who would name their future children years before he even married or proposed to his s/o. Eren plans on proposing to them in the future, after he has rose up in the ranks of the Survey Corps.

If he did ever have children with his s/o, Older & Young Eren would beg his s/o to leave the Military if they hadn’t already. 

Don’t worry, if he and his s/o were incapable of having biological children together, Older & Younger Eren would be more than eager to adopt kids. After seeing all of the homeless children after the fall of Wall Maria, Eren would want to adopt as many kids as he could to give them a better chance at life and freedom. 

Even if he and his s/o could have biological children, Older & Younger Eren would want to adopt at least one kid, just like how his parents adopted Mikasa. 


	2. Misc. Jean Kirstein Headcanons! (Gender Neutral S/O!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean headcanons to make the pain go away. They’re a mix of canon and modern au :)

Jean likes to make out with you in the barracks, in front of everyone. He doesn’t care. You’re his and everyone should know you’re off limits.

He’ll run his hands through your hair, pushing it away from your face. He likes to do it when you’re sitting on his lap.

Jean is the most romantic boy you’ll ever meet I stg. He likes to take you on cheesy sweet dates that he sees in romcoms. Like he’ll take you to see scary movies so you’ll hold onto him during the jump scares, bring you out to a real fancy park and have a stereotypical picnic together then walk through the various trails it has. He just loves you so much.

If you’re in harms way, even for a split second, Jean will abandon his post the moment he hears about it to come pull you out of the fighting to make sure you’re okay. Even though he knows you’re capable of fending for yourself, he still has to make sure you still come home to him. 

Marco likes to third wheel sometimes to take cute pictures of the both of you. He wants to become a photographer so it’s good practice. (Cue Marco laying in front of y’all on his back, but twisted just enough to get the best angle).

Jean will still make out with you even through his best friend is sitting maybe ten feet away taking pictures. He don’t care. 

Definitely has an entire folder in his phone dedicated to just pictures of you. Either that or he runs a secret ship page on Insta/gram for your relationship. He thinks he’s being sneaky but you know all about it. 

Cooks for you all the fucking time. He borrows recipes from Sasha and Niccolo, picking only the ones that have your favorite ingredients/food in them. 

He loves to cook and bake with you, but if _he’s_ making you dinner, it’s wise to just sit down and wait for it to be ready since Jean won’t want one bit of help. He has to do it all on his own, or it’s not romantic!

Speaking of baking, he LOVES it when you bake him sweets like cookies or brownies. He has to hide them from Sasha though. They’re for him only!! 

He likes to give you piggy back rides when he takes you on dates at the park. Park dates are a common occurrence with him. 

He definitely likes to dance/slow dance with you. Jean likes to spin you around the room then pull you close to his chest again, kissing your forehead. Especially at night, the way the stars glimmer in your eyes and the moonlight reflects off of your hair makes him fall even more in love with you than he already was. 

Jean will fight your battles for you if you let him. Say Reiner or Eren argues with you, you’ll get a text from either Bertolt or Mikasa that you need to come pick up your boyfriend because he’s fighting again. 

Sometimes when Jean feels down, he’ll ask you if he can lay his head on your lap and read a book to him. He doesn’t care if he’s never heard it before, or if he’s heard it a million times, it calms him down. 

He loves to braid your hair. That’s it. It’s one of his favorite things to do. Especially when he takes you on those park dates. He’ll pick flowers and work them into your braid. Jean will have you sit in his lap with your back facing him. It’s totally not an excuse to stare at your back for a good hour. Totally not.

Run your hands through his hair and grip the short strands of his undercut. Just see what happens. 

Kiss him right in between his eyebrows. Specially when he’s all mad and furrowing them together to make the part you’re kissing all cute and squishy. 

One of his love languages is gift giving so expect to gain a lot of chachkies after you start dating. 

Wear !!!!! His !!!!! Clothes !!!!! 

The first time he sees you wearing only his dress shirt and a pair of underwear be prepared cause he won’t be safe for work anymore. 

He’s your own personal hype man. He loves it when you put on a fashion show to show off everything you bought that day.


	3. Misc. 104th Cadet's Headcanons! (Gender Neutral Reader!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some cute hcs i thought up :)

**Jean Kirstein**

  * He probably keeps a notepad filled with facts about his friends, what they like and don’t like, their birthdays, things that are important to them and things he shouldn’t talk about in front if them. Since he’s trying to be less of an asshole this is how he makes up for being so ignorant and uncaring.
  * Definitely would pull their s/o close to his chest while he sleeps, needing to know that they’re still there and hadn’t died.
  * Loves to bring his friends and s/o small gifts to show that he appreciates them.
  * He may seem like a cocky bastard sometimes but is actually pretty insecure about himself. Sasha likes to help make him feel better by cooking his favorite foods, or telling him that she loves him more than anything she could ever cook for him. Connie isn’t the best with gift giving; but he’d spend more time with Jean than usual, keeping him company and telling him stupid jokes to make him laugh.
  * Jean would be the kind of guy that would love to embarrass his s/o with cheesy declarations of love in the middle of the mess hall, prompting a swift smack in thr back of his head by Levi, who gruffly tells him to ‘shut up and stop being a disgrace’. His s/o is red in the face but loves him anyways.
  * I think Jean’s s/o would be a lot like his mother. Doting, caring, making sure he’s getting enough to eat and going to bed on time so he can be well rested for training the next day. He’d be all fussy about it, but would secretly love it.
  * He traces the scars on Sasha’s and Connie’s hands when they let him hold them. He also traced the outline of were Marco was bit, just to make sure it wasn’t an illusion. It makes him feel more grounded, like his friends are actually here and aren’t figments of his imagination.
  * Jean thinks he’s a manly man. He’ll carry all of his s/o’s gear and equipment for them, thinking it makes him look hot, but in reality he just looks like a doofus.



**Eren Yeager**

  * Eren would do anything for his friends, his s/o especially. He never had eyes for anyone else, given that ever since he was little he had a one track mind and romance wasn’t it. Although when he got into the Survey Corp/Training Corp, he found his s/o and immediately clung to them like a lost puppy, wanting to give them the world on a silver platter if he could.
  * His hand would never leave his s/o’s if he had it his way. It’s just so cold compared to his own, he can never seem to let it go.
  * Eren had a hard time saying ‘I love you’ to his s/o, since he’s afraid that if he does they’ll go on an expedition and never return to him. But at the same time he wanted to scream it from on top of the walls since it was the one thing he never got to say to his Mom.
  * He makes sure to sneak his s/o into his bed with him, since it’s easier for him to sleep when he knows they’re around.



**Reiner Braun**

  * Reiner was the ‘I didn’t come here to make friends’ person when he enlisted in the military, but quickly all of the people he met there softened him up and helped him get in touch with his emotions more.
  * When he first met his s/o he was brash and unkind, but only because he was embarrassed. After he got to know them more he opened up and fell in love with them quickly.
  * Before him, Bertolt, and Annie attacked Trost District, he made sure that he put his s/o in the safest place he could think of and made them swear to him that they wouldn’t leave that spot until they saw him again. Reiner couldn’t tell them why or reveal himself as the Armored Titan for obvious reasons, but their safety was his highest priority, just behind serving Marley.
  * When returning to Marley, he begged his s/o to come back with him, so he could make them an honorary Marleyan and freed them from the blood of the island devils. Reiner pleaded and pleaded with his s/o, saying that he could better protect them there. His s/o eventually agreed to go with him, not being able to fathom the idea of being so far apart from each other for what could possibly be eternity.
  * Reiner is the kind of guy who would not be ashamed to show off his s/o, parading them around (consensually) basically and telling everyone how much they mean to him.
  * His favorite position to sleep in is where his s/o’s forehead is pressed into his chest, their arms pressed close to his chest with his hands wrapped around their waist.
  * He’s totally the kind of guy that would want to have a huge family, wanting to be a better father to his future children than his own was.
  * Reiner would hit himself and hurt himself when his s/o told them that their family was killed in the fall of Wall Maria. He knows that he couldn’t have avoided killing them, it wasn’t his intention. He didn’t know them at the time. He was just a kid, he didn’t know that he was hurting someone that he’d soon to cherish more than anyone else. He would do anything in his power to bring back their family for them.



**Armin Arlert**

  * Armin is defiantly one of the shyest members of the Survey Corps. He has trouble asking the other older members even basic questions, even though he’s so outgoing with his other friends. He’d get embarrassed and stutter out his question, sometimes wanting to run away mid sentence if he was talking to and attractive higher up. 
  * He and Hange are best friends. No questions asked. Attached at the hip twins.
  * He and Erwin are more like brothers that are best friends. It’s different, trust me. 
  * He probably has a thing for older s/o’s since they know more than he does and he could learn from them which he finds super fucking sexy. Like, they’re sexy and smart?? Belt on the floor, ass up face down he’s ready to f u c k. 
  * He will sleep in the fetal position if he is sleeping alone, but if he’s with his s/o he’ll demand that he’ll be the big spoon, even though he is so small he can barely wrap his arms around them fully. 
  * Armin will stay up with his s/o all night reading to them if they let him. He would loan fairy tales and other fantasy books from the Survey Corps Castle library. He’d read to them until they fall asleep in his lap in their shared bed. His s/o says that he could put a bear to sleep with his voice, it’s just that soothing to them.
  * The rest of the 104th teases him like crazy for hanging around Erwin and Hange so much, affectionately calling him a milf/dilf lover. Well, they’re not wrong about that but they don’t have to call him out so easily like that.
  * Armin kept the book about the outside world he took from his grandfather under his pillow, along with the hat he gave him on his nightstand. 
  * Armin has thought about cutting his hair countless times because of the mean comments he had gotten about it in public, but Eren always convinced him to keep it as it is since it suited his round, soft face. And Mikasa would encourage him by saying they had the same haircut, so it couldn’t be that bad if she had the same one.
  * Him being the younger one in his relationship, any kind of PDA would embarrass him beyond belief. His s/o would love how red he would get when they kissed his cheek in the mess hall or in front of Erwin or Hange, so they kept doing it until he looked like a tomato. 



**Connie Springer**

  * In grade-school he was asked out on dares a lot. The girls could barely contain their laughter when they were forced to ask him out, only for it to erupt from them when they told the poor boy that it was all just a dare, that no one would actually love him.
  * Since he was always used as the butt end of jokes, he uses comedy to try and uplift others now, like comic relief. He knows how bad it can make people feel so he’ll do whatever he can to make sure that others won’t feel the same as he had.
  * His s/o would be someone who has a quick wit, who can through a joke right back at him without getting offended at a gross joke or two. 
  * Connie isn’t afraid to go up to Levi and tell short jokes directly to his face. Although, he runs away right before he could be murdered violently. 
  * When Jean’s mother came to visit while they were still in the Training Corps, Connie called him Jean-bo for the next month and a half. Jean was ready to kill him, but he kept getting out of it just in time right before Jean-bo could choke him out for his crimes. 
  * If TikTok was a thing in the canon universe, Connie would be criminally charged with how many times he had done the full WAP dance in two hours. His record so far is 30. 
  * Sasha is his cameraman and has to restart almost every video she records for his TikTok/Insta since she laughs so hard her hands shake his phone. 
  * Connie will be the ~chivalrous~ kind of man in bed and let his s/o sleep on his chest, letting them use his pecs as pillows. He thinks it’s super manly to let them curl up next to him, basking in his warmth that he provided.
  * He only grew out his buzz cut because his s/o mentioned once that they’d like to see what he’d look like with hair. Now that he has a moderate amount of fluff, his s/o loves to run their hands through it and tug it. 
  * When he got the news that his whole family was turned into Titans by Zeke, Connie went into a mental breakdown of sorts. He couldn’t eat without throwing up and hour later, he’d cry almost constantly. Whenever someone tried to talk to him, the poor boy would erupt into tears and bury his head into the palms of his hands; screaming out about how wonderful his family was and that they didn’t deserve to end up like that. But what hurt his friends most of all was hearing him talk about his younger siblings. Connie loved to tell them about whatever antics they had gotten up to in their most recent letter. After he found out they were Titans, Connie would quietly tell Sasha and Jean about them. About how they wanted to take after their cool big brother in the Survey Corps and save the world just like he was. 



**Bertolt Hoover**

  * Ah yes, another shy boy. Bertolt is shyer that Armin by a long shot. he isn’t even able to talk to anyone that wasn’t in the 104th. He always feels the most confident around Reiner and can speak his mind the best around him. 
  * Bertolt would most likely want to keep his s/o as close to him as possible. Being a Titan Shifter makes his body temperature run really high, which makes his hugs feel like a warm mug of hot cocoa.
  * His s/o loved getting piggy back rides from him, loving to see what it’s like being 6′1″. 
  * He always makes sure that his s/o sits in between him and Reiner at lunch, making it look like they had two hunky body guards at their disposal. In reality Bertolt had them sit there because then he can keep a better eye on them that way. He always got nervous when his s/o sat with Eren or Jean. His s/o is just so pretty, and funny, and kind, and sweet, he worries that they’d want to leave him for someone more interesting like Jean and Eren were. 
  * Poor Bertolt is so insecure about his body and his face. He thinks that all of his proportions are off, thinks that his torso is too long. No one else is this tall, why does he have to be? He feels like he sticks out like a sore thumb. On days where Bertolt is feeling exceptionally down, everyone gathers around him to smother him in a huge group hug. 
  * When his s/o is hanging out with him in the barracks, he likes to position them on top of his waist, straddling him. It was the perfect position to look up in their eyes, admiring them and all their beauty. He would massage his hands into his s/o’s hips. Bertolt started doing it more after he saw how much his partner loved it the first time.
  * Sleeping with him was probably the hardest. Since he had all of these weird sleeping positions, his s/o would get pushed to the edge of the bed or sometimes even be pushed off completely. Bertolt always felt horrible afterwords. He made it up every time with a nice long, chaste kiss each morning.
  * Speaking of kisses, his favorite way to hold his s/o’s head is with both hands, thumbs stroking over their cheekbones. His other fingers spread themselves down the rest of their face, his last two fingers underneath their jaw. 
  * Bertolt’s frequent anxiety and self doubt would get the better of him sometimes, his head convincing himself that his s/o wanted to break up and leave him for someone better, someone with better social skills and a better personality. His s/o always reassured him that they’d never leave him for anyone, since he’s perfect they way he is and they love him for that.
  * If his s/o found out that he was the Colossal Titan, he would immediately start crying, folding up on himself. He ruined it, his entire life was over. They’d hate him, rat him out, kill him. His s/o would obviously be upset with him, feeling betrayed. They never thought that a sweet guy like him could be capable of such murder and treason, but here they were. Bertolt would be similar to Reiner if his s/o found out. Begging them to stay with him, that their whole relationship wasn’t a lie, wasn’t just a cover up. Their partner would agree with some convincing, keeping his secret for him. 
  * Although, when Annie and Reiner found out that Bertolt’s s/o knew about them and about Marley, the both of them almost choked his s/o to death, not realizing that they had agreed to keep their secret and join them in going back to Marley. 



**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! I've been in the AoT fandom for a long time, I enjoy writing for it!
> 
> My [linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl).


End file.
